Feliz Cumpleaños, Ryomakun
by otk.chn
Summary: Nunca le ha gustado ni la navidad ni su cumpleaños mismo día odia ser el centro de atención, lo que talvez si le guste es su regalo de cumpleaños envuelto en tela semi-transparente. No es lemon.


Hola chicas...dirán que desde tan temprano y ya con la navidad, pero cuando nos llega la inspiración, simplemente no podemos ignorarla ¿a que si, verdad?.  
Este es un _pequeño _one-shot  
Que les guste...oh si, y por supuesto...  
Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi sensei es el dueño de lo que reconoceis, la historia es mia

* * *

A Ryoma no le gusta la navidad porque coincide con su cumpleaños.

Aunque el no lo diga, odia ser el centro de atención de todos y más si es ese día.

Y aunque Ryoma odie todas esas cosas, sus amigos lo quieren por quien es él, sin importar que no le gusten las sorpresas, las fiestas o una bebida que no sea la ponta de uva.

Esta noche Echizen no la va a olvidar porque a Tomoka se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de encerrar a Ryusaki en su habitación con un _mínimo_ vestido de tela que transparenta al total su cuerpo.

* * *

Sakuno es una mujer muy penosa, se disculpa por todo así no sea su culpa, y le gusta cuando Ryoma la felicita por algún logro. Pero ni en sus más recónditos pensamientos se imaginó que su mejor amiga la pondría en bandeja de plata para Ryoma el preciso día de su cumpleaños.

Mucho menos se imagino que Tomoka fuese a vestirla de _esa _manera y le susurrara un "_compórtate sensual con él"_ _antes_ de encerrarla a la fuerza en una habitación que no conocía, en una casa que sospechaba era de Ryoma.

Había ayudado a sus sempais a arreglar un poco la casa con la autorización del padre del chico, quien (por supuesto) estaba al tanto del pervertido plan en su contra. El decorado nunca lo comprendió, pues había confeti, guirnaldas, adornos navideños, gorros de cumpleaños…y en ciertas partes estaban algunos papeles enumerados como si fuesen pistas para encontrar algo.

De repente cuando todo ya estaba en orden se fue la luz y ella se vio arrastrada escaleras arriba, con manos y pies inmovilizados, Tomoka diciendo que no se asustara. De pronto sintió como su mejor amiga le cambiaba hasta de ropa interior, pero no pudo hacer nada simplemente porque estaba paralizada y muy muy avergonzada y sonrojada.

* * *

Los sempais tenían la tarea de sujetar a Sakuno, y al momento en que Tomoka la calmara salir del cuarto de Echizen para empezar a encender velas por toda la casa…después de todo, era el cumpleaños del o'chibi y debía divertirse en grande ese día, o bueno, esa _noche._

Al salir con el plan ya preparado, se encontraron de frente a Ryoma, su mirada de extrañeza sobre todos ellos y en especial en su padre quien por cosas del destino los acompañaría al sushi de Kawamura a celebrar.

-Cámbiate pronto o'chibi, nosotros te esperaremos en el sushi, Nya!- Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en su rostro.

Él hizo acoplo de toda su indiferencia para después entrar a su casa, debia cambiarse pues venia de las canchas callejeras y ni modo de ir todo sudado hacia una reunión no?, sintiendo como entraban llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal supo que algo iba mal. "_Joder" _pensó Ryomaal saber que algo habría dentro de su casa que lo haría querer huir y ahora no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Iluminado por cientos de velas no intentó encender luces pues no tenia sentido, mirando hacia todos los lados observo la decoración por todos los rincones de la sala de estar.

Descubrió cientos de papeles y eligiendo el que tenía descrito el número uno se atrevió a abrirlo.  
-_No demores en encontrar tu regalo, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y su única compañía son maullidos- _

Si, era genial tener a sus sempais como amigos, ¿ahora como carajos salía de allí? Porque la verdad es que no tenía ganas de buscar su gran regalo.

* * *

-Miau-

-Shh Karupin, me asustas, y ni siquiera puedo verte.- Sakuno hablaba a la nada no sabiendo la ubicación del pequeño gatito que la acompañaba, quien estaba rasguñando la puerta como si alguien estuviese del otro lado.

Sentada encima de una mullida cama, encogida sobre si misma esperaba que alguien llegara pronto para poder salir de allí, tenia frío por el pequeño conjunto que llevaba puesto y ni que decir del miedo que le daba acercarse en medio de la oscuridad hacia la ventana para cerrarla.  
Jugó con las llaves que Tomoka le había entregado antes de irse, y de la nada sintió un peludo amigo entre sus piernas.

- Al menos ya no estoy sola, Karupin.

* * *

Encontrando el sobre numero dos decidió a leer rápidamente todo, si encontraba a Karupin, encontraba el regalo, -que según la nota tenia las llaves de la puerta- y podría cobrárselas todas a su padre y sus "_amigos"._

_-Suponiendo que sabes, tu regalo está con el gato, pero deberías descansar un poco antes de seguir, un sillón es una gran idea-_

Corrió hasta el sofá de en frente al televisor y divisó un objeto que brillaba y parecía metal al lado de un nuevo sobre, el tres.

_-Las esposas las tiene puestas, y aunque puede moverse poco, no la lastiman. Puede servirte de fantasía sexual.-_

Oh si, ya se las olía, su padre en verdad estaba detrás de todo esto. ¿Fantasía sexual?, la venganza que les haría después de encontrar _su regalo._

Busco a su alrededor para un sobre, pero no vio nada parecido, lo que si pudo observar en el pasillo fue un circulo de velas rodeando algo que parecía plástico.

Se acercó cuidando de no quemarse con ninguna, y al observar pudo reconocer una pequeña caja que tenia escrito en su frente _Today condoms, tu seguro para el amor y la vida._

Ya podía imaginarse su regalo, es más, venia ya imaginándose de quien se trataría la chica, como que su nombre era Ryoma Echizen, iba a derribar dolorosamente a cada uno de los integrantes del Seigaku.

En la pared que acompañaba las escaleras divisó una flecha en dirección arriba. Y supuso que lo correcto sería subir.

Al llegar al frente de su habitación detuvo sus pasos, era obvio que la encontraría allí. En la mesa del pasillo, donde se sostenía el teléfono encontró un último sobre, como lo dibujaba la hoja.

_-Al parecer ya la has encontrado, deja salir a Karupin, sobrará, pero como sabemos que no habrás cogido nada de allá abajo, te dejamos estos…-_

Miró de nuevo dentro del sobre y encontró condones.

Los tomó y puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Escuchó un maullido y un jadeo que parecía de miedo.

Abrió la puerta y gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana pudo divisar a una aterrorizada Ryusaki encogida con Karupin entre sus brazos.

-No te asustes, Ryusaki.-  
-¡¡¡Ryoma-kun!!!- Corrió hasta donde él se encontraba y se abrazó a él como nunca se atrevería si estuviera en sus cabales.

Ryoma se acerco aun con Sakuno en sus brazos hacia la cama y encendió una de las velas que se encontraban cerca. Iluminando bastante pudo divisar el diminuto _vestido _–si es que se le podía llamar así a la poca tela que le cubría el cuerpo- que poseía, un tanto rojo, un poco verde, era más bien una especie de babydoll que la hacia ver sensual e inocente. Cerró los ojos, y escuchó un tintineo…_"como de llaves", _tragó saliva para volver a abrir los ojos, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho en donde estaban las manos de la chica. Con esposas, atadas con ese par de cosas metálicas que enrojecían su piel al ejercer presión.

-Dámelas- Dijo tomando las llaves y quitando con estas el seguro del metal.

-Gra…gracias Ry…oma-k…kun- Acarició una mano con la que tenía libre.- Me dolía- Sonrió avergonzada. Y él no pudo soportarlo.

Tomo el pequeño rostro entre sus manos, y aun recostados en su cama, acercó su boca a la femenina. Abriéndose paso entre la distancia de sus cuerpos juntó ambas bocas provocando un jadeo en Sakuno, y un gruñido de parte de él. Con la presión del placer que causaba aquel pequeño roce hundió una de sus manos entre la cabellera rojiza. Con cierto agrado Ryusaki elevó su boca un poco más, buscando intimidad, y sintiendo como cierto chico aguijoneaba su boca con la lengua exigiendo una pronta entrada a su cavidad.

Con toda la delicadeza que siempre presentó le dejó el camino libre a aquella traviesa que clamaba por un poco de juego a su compañera.

Volviendo con timidez su cabeza sugirió sutilmente un cambio al ángulo del beso, seguida a la perfección con movimientos sensuales de parte de la boca de Echizen se recostó un poco más en la cama, tomándolo todavía de la remera sus piernas encajonaron con las de él, quien se encontraba sobre toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Con una parsimonia en extremo erótica alzo su cadera para rozarla con la de Ryoma, una actitud de completa inocencia que no sabia que ocasionaría hasta que escucho un gruñido de puro placer provenir de la boca masculina.

-Gomen, no…no sabia…yo-  
-Shh-  
-Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun- Se sonrojó al descubrir que le ponía más nerviosa mirarlo mientras hablaba, que hacerlo mientras lo único que sentía era una débil caricia en sus labios de parte de los de él.

-Kurisumasu omedeto, Sakuno- Unió de nuevo sus labios con los de ella.

Puede que esta noche no hicieran el amor con sus cuerpos, pero si lo harían con sus bocas.

* * *

  
En orden va "Feliz Cumpleños Ryoma-kun"  
y luego el dice "Feliz navidad, Sakuno"


End file.
